powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice King (Grid Series)
Alice is the Yellow Angel Force Ranger and the Gold Galactic Pirate Ranger. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography History Alice describes herself as a prodigy, which is the truth. She is a young genius who graduated from MIT with a Masters at the age of 18. She is from Angel Grove and was around during the events of Countdown to Destruction who was rescued by Ashley Hammond. Sine then, she's dreamed of becoming the Yellow Power Ranger. Power Rangers: Angel Force Her dreams of becoming the Yellow Ranger is fulfilled after Thrax attacks the planet. Alpha 8 informs her that she has been chosen to be the Yellow Ranger, which she accepts with joy. She finally gets to use her technological knowledge and skill to assist Alpha in creating weapons to use against their enemies. While she isn't insecure with herself, her people skills aren't that great and she eventually falls for a trap set by Lightning, transporting her to a Wonderland-like place. Eventually, she is rescued by her fellow Rangers before Lightning has her head cut off. Alice remains on the sidelines for most of the series, only stepping out when new technology is needed to battle evil. Landon's Eagle Armour is one example of the new weapons she creates that Alpha and Adam never thought possible. She does, however, act as the big sister for the other Rangers, watching over them as if they were her younger siblings. Later on, Alice shares a romantic relationship with Landon that seems perfect from the starts. However, the final battles come and their love life has to be put on hold in order to defeat the Dark Lords. They overcome Luther and Thrax, which leads to the Rangers being hospitalized. She is the one who is there to wake Landon up and show him what happened to the others after the fight. Alice is seen holding hands with Landon at the end of season one, their relationship obviously being back on. The Peaceful two Years Alice has Landon moves into her apartment and the two's relationship grows stronger during the time of peace. She continues her odd jobs, using her technological expertise to help everyone in Angel Grove. Later on, she works alongside Junior, Wes, and Eric Sr. to form a galactic police unit called S.P.D. However, S.P.D. is quickly used for ill means when Zodiark's empire begins to spread. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Alice does not join the Rangers right away, chosing to stay behind on Earth. She and Junior eventually severe their ties with S.P.D., while going into hiding due to their involvment. They will surface once more when Superior Red gives them the Silver and Gold Ranger Keys, allowing them to transform into Rangers once again. They reunite with their companions on Earth after their battles against Connor. Equipment, Power and Abilities Equipment Angel Force *'Crystal Morpher' *'Angel Sword' *'Holy Pistol's Galactic Pirates *'Pirate Morpher' *'Gold Blaster' *'Silver Armor' Powers Angel Force *'Technological Unity - '''Alice with her technological know-how, she develops a system to expand on the individual Rangers' natural abilities. Her special ability allows her to communicate with technology in a way unseen before. For example, she is able to get a car to start up with a simple touch on the hood. *'Job Class Form - 'Her Job Class Change is the Machienest, she can combine items together to form a powerful, new weapon in seconds. She also upgrades her guns in mid-battle to pulverize her enemies. Galactic Pirates *Alice is able to transform into other Rangers using the Ranger Keys. She mainly uses Gold Ranger Keys or Yellow Ranger Keys. Abilities Angel Force *'Yellow Ranger Earth Manipulation -''' As the Yellow Ranger, Alice controls the power of earth. Using this power with her Holy Pistols, she is able to use Gaia Holy Trigger that her shooting earth charged bullets that scatters to attack multiple targets. Galactic Pirates *'''Final Wave - '''Using her Gold Blaster and Silver Armor, Alice is able to perform a devestating attack with a Ranger Key. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates